


Mating season

by DeadlyWeiss



Series: H.I.VE gift fic [2]
Category: Spacelords (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/pseuds/DeadlyWeiss
Summary: When Nin’Mug was selected as the new Bride of Destiny, the elders of her tribe had explained what would be expected of her from that moment on — all the changes her body would go through in order to make her a host, a mother, a queen.
Relationships: Lycus Dion/H.I.V.E
Series: H.I.VE gift fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912093
Kudos: 1





	Mating season

When Nin’Mug was selected as the new Bride of Destiny, the elders of her tribe had explained what would be expected of her from that moment on — all the changes her body would go through in order to make her a host, a mother, a queen.

The lessons had been many and of varying importance, but even after she had buried most of them deep within her mind, hopefully to be forgotten and lost to the passage of time like the last remnants of the Nin, there was one that stood out from the rest and that she couldn’t allow herself to forget. To be a mother to her children didn’t just mean taking care of the ones already inside her, it meant ensuring that more could be bred if there ever was the need, and for that purpose, her children had the power to sense mates that would produce healthy, strong off-spring.

As the planet gained new inhabitants and she woke up from her hibernation yet again, she learnt that her children could “sense the genetic compatibility between her and other people”, but in practical terms, little had changed. Her children were picky because they _had_ to be, and so, the need to mate remained nothing but a far possibility.

At least, until she joined Harec and his Raiders.

The first sign that there was something out of the ordinary should have been her reaction to Aneska. It had been a strong feeling of longing and desire, but regardless of how overwhelming the lust had been at the moment, it had faded soon enough.

Her feelings for Lycus, though… those had been lingering for a while, even if her first impression of him had been largely negative.

“So, what do ya think, sweetheart?”

Lycus liked to pass the time whenever they rode his bike somewhere by talking, and Nin’Mug usually found whatever he was saying entertaining enough. This time, however, she had gotten almost completely lost in her own thoughts, and the only reason she had caught that last part was because the bike had come to a stop at that same moment.

“Hm?”

“I said, we’re here.”

Nin’Mug leaned to the side so she could take a better look at the place.

Now that she thought about it, earlier that day, Lycus had said that he wanted to take her somewhere nice. Knowing Lycus, she had somewhat expected “somewhere nice” to be a place where one of the Raiders had seen human scouts from which her children could feed while he spent some time using the rest as targets for shooting practice.

In reality, Lycus had taken her to some sort of oasis, hidden from view by a rock formation surrounding it and some esparce vegetation unless one happened to arrive from more or less the same spot they had come from. Right then, the water was hot to the point that Nin’Mug could feel the steam against her skin as the wind blew in their direction; the aleph currents were probably responsible for warming it so, and when the currents shifted, it most likely cooled down enough to serve as a watering hole for the nomadic fauna.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad ya like it. But I didn’t bring ya here just to watch, come on, let’s hop in.”

Lycus parked the bike a little further ahead, then got off first to help her get down. 

She was already aware of the fact that Lycus wasn’t particularly fond of wearing undergarments in the same way she had never seen him wear a shirt, so it wasn’t a surprise when all it took for Lycus to be fully undressed was for him to take off his boots, his pants, and then throw both things aside.

Since she was slightly more careful with her belongings, Nin’Mug folded her scarf before putting it down next to his stuff and joining him.

“Fuck, this is nice. I get to relax with a pretty girl and we can both get to take a break from that bunch of shits.”

Despite the amount of steam, the water itself was quite clear, and once the movement from when they had gotten in stopped, it did little to hide either of their bodies. Soon, Nin’Mug found her eyes drawn to Lycus’s naked figure.

His body was covered in scars and old wounds, but it didn’t detract from his appearance in any significant way. To her, the new inhabitants of the planet were just about as foreign as the more recently arrived humans and, as far as her children and her own instincts were concerned, the scars were proof that Lycus was a suitable mate _precisely_ because he had survived all that.

She had the feeling that Lycus would be receptive to idea the of mating, but even for a man like him, there might be a difference between the flirting they had been doing so far and anything further than that.

“Something bothering ya, sweetheart?”

“No.”

She shook her head in hopes that Lycus would drop it and go back to complaining about how much he disliked everyone not currently present, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he kept his attention fully on her, and the intensity of his gaze as their eyes met sent a shiver down her neck that while not unpleasant, was a pretty good indicator that maybe the best would be to go back to the hideout and avoid spending so much time with Lycus until she could sort out her feelings and think about where she wanted to take their relationship.

As soon as she tried to pull herself up suing the rocks, though, her arms went weak, and she slipped down into the water. It didn’t hurt, but the splash reached all the way where Lycus was, and he quickly moved over to her side of the pool and put a hand on the small of her back.

“Yer burning up. Seems like hot water and ya don’t mix.”

Nin’Mug could feel her children stirring inside her, prompting her to give a step forward and close what little distance remained between her and Lycus.

“Yes. Let’s head back for today.”

*** 

Lycus wasn’t the type to respect boundaries even under normal circumstances, so in hindsight, she should have expected this to happen.

The discomfort had been getting worse over the past few days, and though at first she had been able to ignore it and carry on with her assigned chores as usual, it had gotten to the point where even getting out of bed was daunting, let alone anything where messing up would put someone else in danger.

And so she had spent the last few days locked her in room, turning Lycus away at every possible chance until he finally got tired of waiting and forced his way in.

“Ya have been like this for days and none of those fucks can tell why. Come here, we’re going to see the spacey bitch.”

She had every intention of telling him to go away, but as she got up from bed to face him, the only thing that came out was a hiss.

“Look at ya, ya can’t even make the effort to talk in common.” Lycus rolled his eyes as he leaned over her and, before she could bring herself to move out of the way, picked her up by putting one hand behind her back and the other arm under her knees. “I can’t understand shit when ya growl at me like that.”

Nin’Mug put up a nominal amount of resistance as he carried her out of the room. She didn’t want to go, but her body was aching to be touched, and pretty much as soon as Lycus put his arms around her, she went limp.

Thankfully, at least Lycus had enough common sense to be able to tell that checking on her in the middle of the meeting room or another communal space where any of the other Raiders could walk in and interrupt was a terrible idea, so rather than do that, he took her all the way back to one of the less used rooms of the temple, where Iune was already waiting for them.

“Lycus is right. You aren’t looking too good, Hive.”

She frowned, but of course, it did nothing to affect Iune’s overly cheerful disposition.

As soon as Lycus put her down, Iune gave a step forward and cupped her face with her hands. The sensation was unpleasant, close to what aleph felt like when it was flowing through her body — but at the same time, it almost felt like the opposite of when her children returned from feeding, as if someone was trying to force something out of her.

Whatever the case, her children clearly didn’t like it, and as soon as they threatened to leave her body to get away from it, she let out a hiss and pushed Iune away.

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Iune covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggling.

“Well? What did ya find?”

“She’s in heat. It won’t hurt her, but she will feel groggy until she mates or until enough time passes for it to go away on its own.” Iune made a small pause and looked at Lycus, then back at her, then shrugged. “And… I wasn’t supposed to tell you any of this. Oops. Too late, I guess.”

“That’s it? Yer horny so ya came down with something?”

Lycus had a huge grin on his face, like a predator that had spotted its prey and was waiting for the right moment to attack.

“Well, looks like my work here is done.” Iune turned around and began walking towards the door, waving at them as she passed by. “What’s that human saying? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do?”


End file.
